


Dreaming

by Cori573



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: AU, Cute, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: MoonByul stays at a hotel haunted by a very interesting ghost.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call this Midnight Summer Dream but I didn't. It is actually very lame but I took the time to write it so I am going to post it. This is what I do instead of homework.

MoonByul leaned her head against the cold window of the moving car. It had been a long few days of her tour, now she and her manager were on their way to a hotel for the night. MoonByul loved her fans, they were the most loving bunch, but four shows in two days was starting to wear her thin. Not to mention she had been awake for about a full twenty four hours now. 

Her manager pulled the car into the Yellow Flower hotel. It was about how you would expect it to look with that name, yellow. You could easily tell that the outside paint had long since faded, even the flowers painted on the brick was hard to see in the dark. It was a three story building, more of a motel than a hotel but it was all her manager could find for them.

They filed out of the car and MoonByul’s manager handed her, her duffle bag, grabbing her own after handing it off. The two made their way into the lobby, which if you could believe it was even more yellow. Every surface was covered in the colour, even the couches.

A woman stood behind the counter. She was smiling at them sweetly, but almost in a creepy way, making MoonByul cringe inside. She leaned into her manager as they made their way over to the check in desk. “Are you sure this is the only hotel that was available?” 

Her manager looked over at her, clearly not feeling the same vibes that she was. “It was the only one in the area with vacancy?” She shifted her bag. “Why is something wrong with it?” 

MoonByul wanted nothing more than to say yes, to scream it, like her mind was doing to her right now. She wanted to turn and run for the hills. But that wasn’t fair to her manager Unnie, like Byul she had been awake for almost a full day, driving her from venue to venue for her concerts. Byul shook her head. “No it’s fine, I was just wondering.” She knew her manager really was tired because she nodded along with Byul’s lie, she’d usually be able to catch her tone. 

“How can I help you?” The woman said, again sending weird vibes over Byul. 

Her manager pulled out her ID card. “I booked two rooms for tonight.” 

The girl took the ID card and started typing the name into the computer. Byul took the moment to examine her more. She was not unlike your average woman. Brown hair tied up into a bun. Bright yellow outfit was crisp and clean, flower stitched onto the pocket. Still Byul could not put her finger on why the girl was sending Byul weird vibes. The woman handed the ID card back to her manager. “Let me show you to your rooms.” 

Their rooms were on the second floor of the building. The hallway off the elevator was long and dim. Byul could smell the fresh scent of the flowers in the vases on a nearby table. As they got closer to the end of the hallway the light above started to flicker. It didn’t completely go out but it was buzzing for life. The woman stopped outside room B22. “This is the first room.” She gestured very stiffly to the other side of the hall, B23. “That is the other room.” She handed them their key cards. “If you have any questions, comments, or concerns you can press zero on the phone and it will call the front desk.”   
Byul and her manager thanked her. The woman gave a slight bow and walked back to the elevator. Byul’s manager handed her the key to B22 and slid her own into the lock. Before Byul could slide her key into the lock she noticed the woman was already gone from the floor. She must have walked back fast. 

It wasn’t a big room but she didn’t expect it to be. A large square with a queen size bed in the middle of the far wall. She had her own TV set, a DVD player and a mini bar with nothing but a bottle of water in it. Byul tossed her bags onto the centre of the bed and took off her jacket. A wave of exhaustion flowed over her and there was nothing more she wanted to do than crawl into the bed and go to sleep, but if she did wipe off her makeup then she was going to break out again. 

She took her small makeup bag into the connected bathroom and flicked on the light. The fluorescent light faded to life above the mirror. MoonByul eyed the small shower in the corner of the bathroom, a long, hot shower sounded amazing but she knew if she set foot in there she would be waking up there in the morning. The best thing she could do was just go to bed, she could shower in the morning. 

She used the wipes she brought to scrub off all of the makeup that caked her face for the last twelve hour. She pressed a dab of face scrub in her hands and gave her face a quick wash. She pulled the hand towel off of the hook and dried her face. Byul stood up to check her result. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl in the mirror. Byul dropped the cloth and spun fast, hands raised ready to strike - nothing was there. She chanced a quick glance back at the mirror, no one but herself reflected back at her. Byul gave her head a shake, she really did need to get to bed if she was imagining things. 

Byul went back to the main room. She grabbed her phone and turned out all of the lights. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. 

* * *

MoonByul bolted up in her bed. Her heart was racing from the dream she was having, brain forcing her awake. She sighed and reached for her phone. It was four thirty in the morning, she had managed three hours of sleep. She rubbed her face, wondering what kind of dream she had the pulled her out of sleep in such a manner. 

Byul tossed her phone back on the pillow beside her. She pulled the covers back with her as she was about to curl back up in bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it - or rather her. Byul jumped back up, pressing her back hard against the backboard of her bed. In the corner of her room a girl stood there. She had long brown hair and she wore a long white night dress. She just stood there staring at Byul calmly. “Who the heck are you?” A million things ran through Byul’s head, was she a crazy fan, maybe she was the maid - but at four in the morning it seemed highly unlikely. 

The girl pursed her lips, causing her chubby cheeks to puff out. She looked behind her and then back at Byul. “You can see me?” She seemed genuinely confused. 

“Of course I can see you, you are just standing there.” She was trying not to provoke her, in case she was a crazy fan. 

The girl seemed even more confused now. “No one has ever seen me before.” Her eyes lit up. “Maybe that means you can help me!” 

Byul slowly began to try and feel for her phone, if she could just send her manager a text, or even call her. “Sure,” Byul said trying to keep her attention. “I could help you.” 

“Great!” She said rushing forward. So quickly that Byul almost missed the fact that she had passed clean through a chair. 

“Y-you just walked through that chair.” She said forgetting her phone, hand now pointing to the chair. 

The girl nodded. “Yeah, that’s what ghosts do.” 

Byul’s jaw dropped. “G-ghost?” She felt the urge to scream but swallowed it. Again the girl nodded. MoonByul wanted to think she would have done something cool or rational. Instead she threw her blanket up over her head, like she use to do as a child. “This isn’t real, she isn’t real. I am dreaming, this is a dream.” She repeated to herself. “This is just a nightmare.” 

“Does this mean you’re not going to help me?” Byul’s chanting was interrupted. She peeled back the blanket, the girl was not sitting on the end of her bed. 

How she was able to sit on the bed without passing through it, Byul was unsure. “Is this a dream?” She asked the girl now. 

The girl gave a shrug. She leaned in and pinched Byul, fingers actually making contact with her skin. Leaving a small throb of pain behind. A shocked expression passed over her face. “Did that really just happen?” She looked over at her own fingers. “I’ve never been able to touch a person before.” 

Byul’s body was so tense that it was starting to hurt. “Please explain to me what is going on here?” She hated the fear she could hear in her own voice. 

The girl looked away from her fingers and back to Byul. Byul hated the fact her brain started to register how pretty the girl was. “My name is Kim YongSun.” She held out her hand for Byul to shake but took it back quickly when she realized Byul wasn’t going to touch her. “I died in this hotel five years ago, I’ve been stuck here ever since. You are the first and only person I’ve been able to communicate with.” 

Byul nodded. She was trying very hard not to run screaming from the room. “So why can I see you?”

Again the girl shrugged. “I have no idea.” She was almost bouncing now. “It must mean you’re special. That you are meant to help me.” 

“Help you with what.” Byul said slowly, still not totally sure she wasn’t asleep. 

“I was supposed to meet my girlfriend the night I died.” She hide her face a bit, Byul could see colour flooding her cheeks, feeling the heat on her own. “Her father found out about us, he was the one who killed me.” 

Byul didn’t know how to respond. “I am sorry that happened to you.” She felt herself relax a bit, there was something about this girl’s presence that didn’t scare Byul anymore. It was like she was meeting a long lost friend. “But I am not sure how I am supposed to help you.” 

“I was going to give her a locket. It fell behind that dresser.” She said pointing across the room. “If you can believe it, it is still there.” Byul slowly got up out of bed and walked to the dresser. She pulled the corner of it back, she could feel YongSun beside her as she did. Using her phone for light she saw it - a long silver chain with a decorative oval on the end. She reached out and picked it up, holding the light metal in her palm. “Do you think you could give it to her?” Byul jumped at her words, she’d forgotten she was standing there. 

Byul held it out for YongSun. Her fingers passing through it as she tried to touch it. “Of course I can give it to her.” Byul said when she saw the sadness on YongSun’s face. 

YongSun gave a strained smile. “Thanks.” YongSun dropped her hands to her sides and turned. “I suppose I’ll fade once you leave tomorrow, I wonder what it is like on the other side.” 

YongSun started to walk back toward the door. “Wait!” Byul said, she reached out, hand firmly grasping just above YongSun’s elbow. She turned back around to her. Byul didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know why she had stopped her. “How about one more night of life?” YongSun’s forhead scrunched. Byul waved a hand toward the bed. “Stay with me,” Even as she said it she felt her face heat again. “We can talk, get to know each other, one last night with a friend.” Byul gave a small smile. 

“But we are not friends.” Byul could see the thoughts turning behind YongSun’s eyes. 

“Not yet.” Byul said as she pulled her to the bed. She lay back down where she was, tugging YongSun down to the spot next to her. Both girls were laying on their sides, looking at one another. “Tell me about you, where are you from, what were you going to do with your life?” 

YongSun told her. She told her everything about herself, her family, her older sister. She told her how she wanted to be a flight attendant but she was starting to pursue music. When she seemed to run out of things to say Byul started to tell YongSun all about herself. She told her things she had never told anyone before. About how much she missed her sisters. About how she wanted to sing and not just rap. How she wanted to meet a nice girl to spend her life with. She almost told her how she had wished it was her, and how she wished they had met before she had died. Because Byul realized somewhere around six in the morning that it was her that had to walk away in the morning, she had to leave YongSun behind and move on with her life. 

The morning sun started to spill through the curtains. It casted a glow along YongSun’s edge. “It is almost time.” YongSun whispered in the small space between them. 

Byul looked toward the window, she saw nothing but it seemed YongSun had. “How do you know?”

YongSun shrugged. “I just feel like it is time to go.” She looked down at her hands, Byul could see her skin starting to turn transparent, as if it was turning into the light of the sun. “I don’t want to leave.” She said, eyes brimming with tears. 

Byul reached out and smoothed a part of YongSun’s hair. “I don’t want you to leave.” She whispered back. “But it is time for you to move on now.” Byul could feel throbbing starting behind her eyes, she was holding back the tears. 

Byul leaned in. She brushed her lips lightly against YongSun’s. YongSun moved her hand to Byul’s neck, pulling her in closer. Byul’s hand moved to the back of YongSun’s head, putting as much feeling behind the kiss as she could. It was one last goodbye, giving YongSun part of the life she had missed. When the girls pulled apart Byul could barely make out YongSun’s face, she had almost completely faded. “Don’t forget me?” YongSun said, Byuk could see actual tears on her face. 

Byul kept her hand on YongSun’s face. “Never.” She promised as YongSun finally joined the light of the sun. An instant cold breeze fell over Byul, filling the spot YongSun just was. It was now going on seven in the morning and her manger would be coming to collect her anytime. 

Byul got out of bed. Hand clasped tightly on the locket in her pocket. She took it out to look at it again. It wasn’t one of those ones that you open, it was just a piece of metal. Etched in the surface was a sun interlaced with a moon. Under the image was a some words. For My Sweet Star. Byul realized that she had never even asked YongSun for her ex’s name. Byul opened the clasp and slid in on her neck, for safe keeping while she was on the road. 

A soft knock came moments later at her door. It was time for her to hit the road. 

**Author's Note:**

> The was a plot point I was going to put in where Byul was her ex but I would have had to rewrite some of it and then add in how she somehow forgot about YongSun and it was a lot more work then the quick Halloween prompt story it was meant to be, so I guess Yong's ex's name is Byul as well.   
> Anyway I hope it wasn't too cringy.


End file.
